Pokemon: Darkest Hour
by dragonfire53511
Summary: Darkest Hour; is truly that in the world of pokemon. When a ex-Pokemon master has become a key member of Team Rocket;


Chapter 1: Attack on Pallet

********

Region: Kanto

Area: Pallet Town

*********

The flames rose all around the remains of the small town as those that could flee; and attempt to in fear but they where stop by a group of men and women dressed in crimson uniform with Black R on their breast side pocket. One of the town's people screamed.

"Team Rocket!!!!!"

Before they even had another chance to run or even draw out there pokeballs they found Team rockets members all around them; and there Pokémon ready for battle. Many of the towns people attempt to fight back but found that these member of team rocket where very different than those that they had seen or had heard about before as there ruthlessness became very prominent in how there Pokémon totally annihilate the towns people without a moment of hesitation. Leaving many of the people laying in the street; as the members of team rocket stole there pokeballs away from them.

As they did this, something moved along the smoke and smoldering ashes of the many buildings in pallet town that were still on fire; something very large moved along the shadows of what remain of the town. The sound of someone whistling could be heard as a Groudon broke through the shadows with a man riding on the very large and legendary Pokémon head. He wore a solid black business suit with a small red R pin sticking from a pocket. The man also wore what looked like a expensive set of sunglasses on. He pulled them down slightly before saying.

"By the time we leave, I want every single Pokémon wild or partnered in the area! Known of them can escape our grasp. An if they do and you fail the boss….."

The Groudon let loose with an omega powerful hyper beam; it tore through buildings and other things leaving large amount of destruction in its wake. As the underlings shook in amazement and fear as they looked up at the Groudon and the man that rode upon it face as he continued to speak to them.

"It would make me most displeasing with you all."

At those words the men and women of Team Rocket on the ground snapped to attention and saluted the man on the Groudon; which it eyes glowed read as its master watched on as his underlings went in all different directions as they went to work. Each of them pull out what seemed to be crimson red pokeballs that they threw like ninja stars at the Pokémon they came across regardless if they were wild or were owned. The pokeballs didn't shiver or move as they hit the ground as the member that caught them continued on as a machine came up from behind them collected the stray pokeballs inside of them.

All the while this was happening; the man on the Groudon directed the massive beast towards another target he had; As it walked towards the target the ground itself trembled as the man and his beast witness the people trying to run from them but found it futile as other team Rocket members fell upon them. The man noticed the large lab it was under siege as well by many of his cohorts. The man tapped his the Groudon head causing it to stop; when he witness one of the wilier members of his team jump in front a very large heard of Tauros. The man was very flexible; because before any of the large bull Pokémon had a chance to either hurt him he dodge the front runner but still manage to slam two of the crimson red pokeballs he was carrying down on them. An before those pokeballs touch the ground after those Pokémon went inside; the man was already was throwing more of those pokeballs at the other Tauros that came into his rang. It was like watching a bailey with how he mange to move and dodge them as he captured them!

As he watched the scene take place from his spot on the legendary Pokémon head; three figures appeared before him. He attention went away from the man capturing the Tauros and to these figures. His eyes went to slits as he looked at his two subordinates and there prisoner; which appeared to be Professor Oak. Before he could speak; the one holding oak spoke to him.

"Marcus, Sir we were able to collect all the data from the lab and personal computers of the people that worked there like you wanted. And we were even able to capture Samuel Oak sir."

Marcus smiled evilly causing the beaten Oak to struggle slightly before Marcus kicked him in the guts causing him to collapse. He then turned to his subordinates and said to them directly.

"Secure Mr. Oak in acceptable corridors for a man of his status then go help secure his labs Pokémon."

The two subordinate saluted Marcus; before they carried off Professor Oak off. Marcus then decides to return to watching the other rockets as they captured more and more Pokémon. He could hear the cries of pain and misery as his people ruthlessly tore friendship apart as they took away people Pokémon. This went on for what seemed like hours to the ex-Pokémon master. He reflected on the road that had leaded him here. After winning the poke league he went on another journey this lead him all over the world leading him into having many different experiences including his darkest ones including joining team rocket.

Marcus snapped out of those thoughts as his two subordinates from earlier appeared one again; An they said in unison.

"The lab has been cleared completely sir …..It's ready to be taken down!"

At Those words Marcus looked at a screen he had; he then touch a com on his neck; An said to entire team rocket squad he controlled.

"You have all done a wonderful job; my scanners read there not a single wild or domesticated Pokémon left in it range so pack up and get the mobile units back to base. An I'm sure I don't have to remind you all that I know exactly how many of my special design pokeballs were issued to each of you and I best get them all back because…."

Marcus released the comm. button; and shouted out to his Groudon.

"Groudon use Ancient Power on that husk of a lab."

Groudon did as Marcus order it arms raised into the air until the tips of it claws touch each other as a large silver moon like sphere formed over it head. As this happen Marcus turned his comm. back on and continue to speak.

"because all of these Pokémon belong to the boss ; An if you disrespect me by stealing you dishonor me in his eyes and you will make me do this to you."

Just at that last word the Groudon let out a roar as it threw the Ancient power into the Pallet town laboratory; causing the building to explode into flames. As Marcus stared into the flames his feature took on a demonic aspect that made his subordinates believe he'd attack them if he discovered a single ball unaccounted for. Many search the areas they were for any sign of these crimson balls they had. All used. Ones that were found were tossed aboard the mobile units.

Marcus watched as his people left; Once they were all gone Marcus waited a few moment before saying to the Groudon.

"Hyperbeam !!"

An with those words Groudon let loose with a massive hyper beam that it wiped across Pallet town. As the dust and debre dissipated they were gone as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word count: 1280

Chapter 1 word count 1,280

Author note:

This is a rewrite for a story I did a few years ago; I hope everyone like it !!!!


End file.
